The final return of scourge
by white sparkey
Summary: After scourge's death Scourge's son Shadow swears to take revenge on Firestar and his clan. Shadow Scourge's son goes on an epic quest to try take take revenge on ThunderClan in the new lake territory but will find many challenges are heading his way on his journey. Scourge will gain better relationships with cats and fight anything that gets in his way of his quest.


First FanFiction so please be kind and no really harsh words!

Please review!

this is about scourge's child who follows in scourge's footsteps but will face many problems through the journey.

_**Chapter 1**_

Shadow a black cat with one white paw and blue eyes looked down at the battle between the cats. there was blood all over the fields and ear piercing screeching anywhere he ran.

He looked down to see Bone tackle down a pure white cat and claw his pelt apart. The cat was no longer white his was now stained red, the cat was struggling to stand and fight but he still cursed the clan and said they would never win.

Shadow began to run to finish off the cat with a death blow when he saw a young brown muscular tabby followed by some other young cats take on Bone by he went to help Bone but looked around and saw a grey cat and a cat with a pelt like fire rush down to the white cat. he ran towards the flame pelted cat then halted to a stop realizing who the cat was. it was Firestar the leader of ThunderClan and now LionClan so Shadow thought.

He stopped and thought " should I take on Firestar... what if I ended up killing him?"

" I think scourge wants the honor of killing the leader of the cats. "

He stood and watched the two cats stand by the red bloodstained cat then a tear shed out of Firestar's eye as he meowed something to the red cat. Shadow looked back down at the once white cat and saw the gleam and disappeared from his eyes. Shadow's eye caught Firestar running towards Scourge and Shadow began to run behind him before he was tackled by the grey cat.

" Stay out of the forest! "the cat hissed.

" why would I this is my home " he purred as he sliced the grey cats muzzle open.

the grey cat leaped on top of him and clawed his ear making a huge claw mark in it. Shadow cried in agony as blood poured out. This made Shadow very angry so he leaped over the cat while leaping over his unsheathed his claws and sliced them down the grey cats pelt and until he reached his tail. The cat yelped in pain but made a quick come back slicing open Shadow's muzzle then slicing down along his own body. the two cats leaped back shocked out how even their fighting skills were. They were about to charge again but they heard an ear piercing screech.

Shadow looked up to a hill where the screech and saw Firestar lying dead with blood pouring from his neck.

Shadow turned to the grey cat and purred " didn't you hear me say this is our home before?"

the grey cat stood there silently looking at where the cat lay not looking like he had lost the battle yet but there was a little bit of sadness lingering in his eyes.

Shadow stood there looked confused at the cat then saw his eyes brighten. Shadow looked back to the hill and saw Firestar had risen and was charging back at scourge!

Scourge was standing in shock looking at Firestar but shook his head and leaped out the way just in time!

Shadow's eyes widened and he looked at the grey cat in confusion "what just happened!?"

" wanna get out of our home now?" he said with a toothy grin.

Shadow hissed at him and looked back up at what was happening but his eyes gleamed with triumph when he saw Firestar crouching cowering down to Scourge.

But all of a sudden Firestar leaped back up and grabbed scourge's neck in his mouth! Scourge shook trying to release him self from firestar's grip but Firestar haad I tight grip on him and was not going to let go!

Shadow tensed when he saw Firestar crushing his jaws on to Scourge even more. Scourge gave a small shudder then lay still in Firestar's jaw then Firestar dropped him to the ground. A tear rolled down shadow's cheek and he let out a whimpering call yelling.

" DAAAAAAD"

"NO YOU CAN"T DIE WE HAD SO MUCH MORE TO DO YOU WERE GONNA PROTECT ME AND THE CLAN FOR EVER!"

the grey cat looked and him with wide eyes in shock then went to pin him down but Shadow was too quick and leaped away from the cat he ran towards the twoleg place with tears flying down from his eye...

_The next day..._

Shadow walked onto the hill by himself and looked at the blood stained ground where scourge lay and meowed.

" dad what can I do the hole clan is splitting up it is chaos without you."

His quiet whisper became louder with hatred and he yelled.

" DAD YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO GO YET! "

" Who will train me to become a great fighter like you"

He broke down in to tears and grabbed scourge's scruff and dragged it towards the twoleg place.


End file.
